The Books Were True
by MaddieSalvatore
Summary: What happens when a diehard Vampire Diaries fan,Kelsey,meets the Salvatores? Will she fall in love with the sexy, brooding, mysterious Damon? Or will she follow Stefan's advice and avoid him? R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I only own the character Kelsey and her friends and family. This is my first book so I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1

Kelsey's POV:

As I was walking to the back of the plane I couldn't help but think I was being followed. Every time I turned around I only saw old people trying to hit me with their canes yelling, "Sit Down!" Until I got to these two teenage boys sitting side by side. They looked exactly like Stefan and Damon Salvatore from the vampire diaries.

There was one with short brown hair, green eyes, and pale skin. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, denim jeans and tennis shoes. The other more sexy one had black hair, blue eyes and pale skin. He was wearing black tennis shoes, a black shirt that was tight enough to show off his muscles, a black leather jacket and black pants that were so tight they could make every girl swoon. And they had an empty seat beside them, and my ticket said that the empty seat was the seat I was supposed to be in.

I sat down quietly when the sexier one began to speak, " Hello young lady. I'm Damon and this is my rude yet timid brother Stefan. And you are?"

It took me a minute to realize that this god was talking to me. When I figured that out I said,

"Hello. My name is Kelsey. Kelsey Davis. What's your reason for going to North Carolina?"

Stefan said, "That's a nice name… Kelsey. And we are going to visit a friend of ours. Alaric Saltzman." I remember him from The Vampire Diaries. Okay so… I'm sitting here by Stefan and Damon Salvatore and I look like a freaking wreck.

I pulled a brush out of my carry-on and yanked it through my wavy light brown hair. Damon smirked and he pulled out a comb from his carry-on.

Stefan rolled his eyes, sighed and said, "Okay apparently this is beauty time so why not me pull out Damon's other comb and we give each other beauty tips." Damon rolled his eyes at his brother and smirked a very hot smirk at me. I felt blood rush to my face and I looked away for a split second trying to control it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to for being the first to review the last chapter. Thanks !**

Chapter 2:

Kelsey's POV:

Damon was staring at me intently. I tried not to smile or blush. Both of which were somewhat impossible to do. I mean he was so gorgeous and he was staring at me. I turned around a couple of times to see if he was staring at someone behind me but no one was in that seat.

Damon said, "Kelsey. Has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful blue eyes? If I had to try and name the color, it would be… the color of lapis lazuli. Wouldn't it Stefan?" Stefan stared at Damon while Damon was smirking at his brother.

Stefan answered, "Yes Damon. It would. But just because she is sitting beside you doesn't mean you have to flirt with her like you do with every other innocent young lady. Is he bothering you Kelsey?" Damon whipped his head to look at me.

"No Stefan. He's fine. He isn't saying anything offensive so I don't really care." Damon flashed a brilliant smile at his brother and said,

"Don't you see Stefan? She doesn't mind. And if she did mind I bet she would tell us. Wouldn't you now Kelsey?" I opened my mouth and stuttered,

"I-I-I guess so. Yes. Sure." Damon smiled an irresistible smile at me and asked,

"Okay Kelsey. We told you why we are going to North Carolina. So if it's not rude to ask or personal. What is your reason for going to North Carolina?" Stefan, the polite one said very quickly,

"Damon, we all have our reasons and Kelsey you don't have to tell us." I decided to tell them I mean they told me the reason they were going to North Carolina. So I said,

"I am going to North Carolina to visit my Uncle Jack, my Aunt Sarah and my cousin Kailee. I'm staying for 18 days." Damon looked at his brother ever so often, I noticed. And he smirked a lot. He said to me,

"While we are at Alaric's place we are going to visit a couple of people. Elena Gilbert, Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett and Jenna Sommers. They are going to visit Alaric too. Oh and by the way Elena is Stefan's girlfriend and if you end up not liking her don't say anything about to Stefan but let it all pour out to me. Trust me." Stefan rolled his eyes at this comment. I had seen The Vampire Diaries too many times to know that I was going to like Elena. She is sweet and down to earth and she doesn't mind dating a blood-sucking vampire. What's not to like?


End file.
